Southwest Baldur's Gate
Southwest Baldur's Gate is one of nine districts of Baldur's Gate city. This area is inhabited by a mix of common and rich folk. Buildings Flaming Fist Headquarters The Flaming Fist HQ is the big building in the northwest corner of the map. The following NPCs can be found in or near it. * Duke Eltan, one of the four grand dukes of Baldur's Gate. * Tiax is standing outside across from the gates. He is a potential companion and a multiclass Cleric/Thief. He is obsessed with world domination and believes the player is the one to help him. * Scar, the second in command of the Flaming Fist, can be found inside or by the gates. Ye Olde Inn The white building near the Flaming Fist HQ is Ye Olde Inn. The inn offers drinks, beds in all four room types, and it has a slime problem. Seven Suns The building south with the brown and grey roof is the Seven Suns. Scar will ask you to investigate the suspicious activities from the guild. Merchants' League Estate The large building down left from the Seven Suns is the building for the Merchants' League. This building is not accessible if the player killed Aldeth Sashenstar, a member of the league, in the Cloakwood area. However, if the player helped Aldeth Sashenstar instead they may enter and Aldeth will approach the player and give them a quest to help him figure out whats up with his business partners. The reward is a magic sword, 100 gold, possibilities of help later, and a lot of xp. Tavern and Inn One of the three buildings in the southwest corner of the map is a generic tavern that is home to Phandalyn, an overzealous paladin who will attack any party that enters whilst containing even one member with an Evil alignment. Killing him in self defense will cause the party to lose 3 Reputation. Sunin's Home The central building of the three in the southwest corner of the map (the one with the cross-shaped balcony) is inhabited by the mage Sunin who doesn't like intruders. He will drop a Ring of Wizardry, if he is killed. General Stores There are three general stores in this area. One is in the southwest corner of the map, sitting closest to the south and just across from the Merchants' League Estate. A second is just behind the Merchants' League Estate, on the opposite side of the street to the first. The final one is located behind the Seven Suns building, just opposite to Ye Olde Inn. A fourth one is the Potion Shop at the back of the latter and of the Seven Suns. Reputation Trap If your Reputation is lower than 3 you will be attacked by groups of three Flaming Fist Enforcers, a Flaming Fist Scout and a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard. The Flaming Fist will attack suddenly both on the streets and in the Flaming Fist Headquarters. Transition You can reach the southeastern part of west Baldur's Gate via this area, but the rest of the area can't be reached from this area. City map overview City grid you are at the X: o|o|o NW|N|NE o|o|o W|C|E X|o|o SW|S|SE